


16 Rows, 30 Columns

by MissCordayLewis



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/MissCordayLewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Susan beat an expert-level Minesweeper game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 Rows, 30 Columns

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an "Imagine your OTP" submission on Tumblr. Though it became more of a Susan story more than a Suzabeth one, but enjoy anyway. I don't own anything.

Susan groaned as several black circles exploded in front of her upon clicking a grey box on her computer screen. “How do you even play this thing?”

She clicked the new game button and clicked on a bunch of grey boxes once more, each game ending in the same outcome – mines, mines, even more mines. Tension tightened on her shoulders, her teeth gritting more after each game.

“Are you still not over that Minesweeper thing?” Elizabeth said from behind. “You’ve been on that same spot for the past four hours.”

“I just want to get this game over with.” Susan said. “I beat Beginner and Intermediate on one shot. Now I’m on expert and I can’t seem to get it right.”

Aimless shots at more boxes punctuated after every word, ending with another dead face. Elizabeth gave a slight chuckle and pulled back the chair beside Susan. “To be quite honest with you, Susan, I have no bloody idea how you managed to beat the first two levels playing like that.”

The ER doctor’s eyes opened up even more than usual. “You mean you don’t just click and hope for the best?”

Elizabeth shook her head. “All right, Dr. Lewis, start a new Beginner game.”

A couple of clicks, and they were greeted by a blank array of boxes.  “And?” Susan said, mustering the willpower to resist the urge.

“Click a box. Any box.”

A bunch of 1’s, 2’s, and a couple of 3’s cropped up. Susan attempted to point the mouse at another square when Elizabeth grabbed her wrist. “Okay, listen carefully to what I’m going to say.”

Elizabeth then discussed how the numbers represented how many mines touched a particular spot.  How potential mines had to be _flagged_ and not just avoided. Soon enough, the face at the very top now wore a pair of shades.

“Guess I finally won a game. Better get something to eat.”

Susan stood up, but Elizabeth gripped her left arm and dragged her back to her seat.  “No lunch until you beat the next two levels.”

“But Elizabeth…”

“Absolutely no buts.” Elizabeth said, her infamous stare boring down on Susan.

“Fine.”

She struggled for a bit with the next level, but managed to finish in less than a minute without breaking a whole lot of sweat. But now, she’s on the last level. The ultimate test of her new-found skill. Susan gulped upon seeing the blank slate.

16 rows, 30 columns, 99 mines. After collecting herself and making sure her mind is now clear, Susan heaved a long, dragging sigh. _Here goes nothing._

Click. _According to the process of elimination, I can flag on this mine…_

Her heart raced and pounded out of her chest as she stepped, and marked, then stepped again, then mark again, until…001, and three more blank spots. _Oh, God. There could be a mine in any of these._

It took Susan a few more minutes before right clicking on one of the squares.

Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and temples. She held the mouse in a vicelike grip and clicked on one of one spot, revealing a number with a satisfying pop. She turned to Elizabeth looking all composed, as if not having a care in the world. Susan pointed at the last box, closed her eyes, and with one final breath, clicked on that last spot.

**Silence.**

Upon opening her eyes, a face wearing pair of sunglasses greeted her screen. At that moment, Susan’s jaw dropped, still not over what just happened. “I…did it?”

Elizabeth nodded. “You just finished an Expert game all by yourself.”

Susan couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “Just, wow. I mean… I nearly killed myself over there.”

Her companion’s façade cracked and guffawed. “You have seen how you had this sort of wall around you. I couldn’t even get your attention.”

“You were talking to me?”

A few seconds of pause, and then Elizabeth stood up and smiled at Susan before heading to the kitchen. “Let’s just get you some wine and some of that leftover pasta.”

Susan crossed her arms and scowled. “After that torture you gave me, you’re just giving me leftovers?”

Elizabeth looked backed. “I’ve got incidentals.”

“You’ve got a deal.” Susan said, following her to the kitchen.


End file.
